


Shot In The Dark

by X_WritingN_X



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: One Shot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_WritingN_X/pseuds/X_WritingN_X
Summary: A work full (once i've written all the stories) of one shots surrounding precious Peter Parker stories might involve violence, mature content and a lot of Whump and Fluff...Enjoy!





	Shot In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing one shots! Comments are always appreciated and so are Prompt. So if there's anything you'd want a story about, send in a prompt!!

Tony was worried

Peter was supposed to come over for their weekly day of science around 3 pm when his school was out, but by 4 he still wasn't there. He never missed the day of science, he loved it! Or so Tony thought. He always thought it was nice to hang out with the kid. He was youthfull but a genius, and he rarely got on Tony's nerves. He needed a break once a week of his busy scedual, which is another reason he loved fridays with Peter.

So now that he wasn't here yet, sperked some feeling in Tony. Where could he be that was more important than hanging out with your childhood idol? Tony decided to wait no longer and picked up his phone to talk to Peter and ask where he was.

The phone went over a couple of times, all the while Tony was waiting for someone to pick up. After a few more rings he thought Peter had picked up, but it had gone to voicemail, Peter's voice emmiting from his stark phone speakers. He didn't leave a message and decided to call May.

He had gotten her number when she found out Peter was spiderman. She had yelled at him through Peter's phone but then calmed down. After a very long talk, she agreed to let Peter do his spidermanning, but inder conditions. One of which was that Tony and her both were on the lookout. She gave Tony her number to call if anything had happened, or if May would be unable to help her nephew and maybe Tony could.

When he rang her it took a while for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey May... uhm I wanted to ask if you know why Peter isn't here? He was supposed to come her aftsr school but O haven't seen him" 

It was silent for a while for, maybe May thought Peter was with him? 

"Yeah... yeah no Peter's he, he didn't feel like going... today, sorry"

"No no its ok, do you know why he didn't feel like it? I mean did something happen, at school maybe?"

"Look Tony, I can't tell you, he said he didn't want to tell you so i'm nog going to. It has nothing to do with you, really, but he just doesn't want you to know right now, maybe later ok?"

That only worried Tony more, didn't Peter trust him? He really wanted to know, so he did the only thing he thought he could do. He went to the Parkers house. Maybe that wasn't the smartest idea, I mean clearly he doesn't want Tony to have anything to do with whatever was going on, but he wanted to show the kid that he could trust tony, tell him everything he wanted.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

 

He knocked on there front door, looking around him and taking in his surroundings. The appartment building certainly wasn't the nicest one in queens, but it wasn't a complete mess either. Tony had always had a secret admiration toward the people living in the amartments of this particular building, just because he had seen them pass by when he visited May or Peter. All of the people he had met where really nice and seemed like genuinly good people. But almost everyone also had some problem they had been dealing with.

He knew the Parkers had money troubles, with Peters metabolism asking for more food and the loss of Ben they didn't have it easy. Tonh tried to help them as much as possible, but he also understood that the small family didn't want to become a charity case. The rest of the building had problems of there own, some are addicts, some lonely and some are in some deep shit, but every single person was there for each other. 

So what if the money was thight, someone would always get food or offer a warm bed when needed. It's something money can't get you, which in its turn makes it worth more than anything.

While Tony stood in front of the door, the door opened. But with Tony deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice. At least untill May started talking.

"Tony... what are you doing here?"

"Look May, I know he doesn't want to tell me anything, but I wanna show him that if he ever does want to, he can come to me"  
Tony explained.

May opened the door further, granting Tony access to the humble appartement. As Tong again took in his surroundings he noticed a heap of blankets on the couch. Or it was a really big pile or someone was lying underneath them. Would it be Peter?

 

"He's asleep" May said, confirming his previous thoughts. "He's cried himself to sleep" 

"May please tell me, what is going on?"

May looked at Peter, probably contemplating whether or not she'd tell Tony, but it seemed as though she wanted to, since next she started telling Tony everything. 

 

"There was this boy, Peters babysitter from When he was eight Peter saw again today. For the first time in 7 years... Peter used to love it when he babysat him, but after a month or so he stadted to act up. Ben and i didn't know what it was, as the two used to get along so great. But Peter starded to get really nervous whenever he would come over, and try to talk me and Ben into taking him with us whereever we were off to.

When we'd come back he would already be asleep, no matter how early it was. We asked Peter if something had happened but he kept saying nothing had happened. One time I came home to find him asleep on the couch, so Ben went to put him in his bed when we noticed a red stain on the couch.

Whe noticed ot was blood and starfed checking Peter over. When we found the scource however we were shocked. We woke him up, and told him he had to tell us what was going on. The baby boy burst into tears, and explained everything."

At this point tears had started to leak from Mays eyes as she continued the story.

"Turned out the Boy we trusted to take care of Peter had been taking advantage of him. Every. Single. Time. Ben and I let it happen, whilst we didn't know, under our roof. Ben became furious and asked ths boy to come over again, not telling him why. When he got here, Ben started beating him, blinded by rage. I had to interfere before he could do any permanent damage. 

Afted a while the cops came and took the boy with them. His name was skip, and had been released early from prison. And when Peter ran into him on his way to school, it brought all these horrifying memories back."

Tony had to take everythinh in, cause it was a lot, but finally vocalised his opinion

"My god... poor Peter. He never told me.."

"He's embaressed that he couldn't stop him. And that he didn't tell Ben and me, whilst skip told him that if he did, we would be dissapointed in him. He thinks he's a failure. Thays why he cried himself to sleep"

Thats when a little voice could be heard throughout the room.

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough, mr. Stark..." Peter said 

"Oh Pete, you are the strongest person I know for surviving this. You're amazing kiddo, and I'm gonna make sure you and him won't cross paths again... but promise me kid, always telle me what is going on with you."

"Ok, mister Stark. Thank you." Peter said, falling back asleep.

"You're welcome Peter" Tony said, carressing Peters hair. "Always"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I also have an instagram called X_WritingN_X to, so if you would like to follow me there you can! I' ll probably post some stuff about stories or updates,
> 
> Leave your thought is ths comments if you want. Love you all <3
> 
> ~N


End file.
